A Victorious Graduation
by Web Slinger Spidey
Summary: Graduation is approaching. The problem is it's going better for some than others


I know people expect me to write for A New Spider In Town but I saw the Victorious finale and it really didn't feel like a finale so I figured I would try and write one myself.

* * *

A Victorious Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. That honor belongs to Mr. Dan Schnider.

Graduation was only a few days away and everybody was pretty on edge. Beck was waiting to see if he landed a part for a movie he auditioned for, it was a supporting role in a lesser known but still big movie. Jade was waiting to hear about her screen play for a TV show she had written. Andre was in talks with the same music producer from the Diddlybops incident. Cat was actually being asked to do the costumes for a TV show. Robbie was actually being asked to play a role in the same TV show. Tori actually didn't have any plans after graduation. She'd been so busy with final exams and projects that she hasn't had time to really try and get her name out there yet. Though, she did have the whole opening for the Platinum Music Awards on her resume, but not much more than that. She didn't know what to do.

"CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE WE"RE GRADUATING IN A FEW DAYS?" Cat asked for the fifth time….in that hour.

"Cat!" Jade yelled

"Whatty?" she asked.

"You've asked us that thirty times every day for the last two weeks. I think we can believe it," Jade said slowly from her seat in Beck's lap.

"Oh…kay kay." She smiled.

Tori felt a poke on her shoulder. "Tor you ok?" asked Andre

"Oh yeah. I'm just excited. You know graduation and all," She said with an awkward smile. "So Beck any word on the movie yet?"

"Not yet but they said it likely wouldn't be until the end of the week until I heard anything," Beck said casually.

"Well guys I've gotta head home and finish filling out invitations I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tori said walking away

"Hey guys, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Tori finish her invitations like two weeks ago?" asked Beck

"At least she has somebody to invite unlike Robbie, he almost had to pay his parents to come" Rex bluntly put out.

"REX!" exclaimed Robbie to his puppet.

"Am I incorrect?" asked said puppet.

"No."

"Anyway I think you're right. Has anyone else noticed that Tori's been acting a little different?" André asked.

"Who cares? She's probably just trying to figure out how to get all her stupid family into the theater room," Jade pointed out in her usual fashion.

"I don't think that's it. The only people she invited were her Aunt Sonja and her grandparents," Andre countered.

The next day Jade was just getting out of her car, when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist. Beck then picks her up and spins her around. She can't help but smile and laugh "Well somebody is in a very good mood. Are you expecting to get lucky?"

"I got the part!" Beck yelled excitedly

"Oh my God!" The goth wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply "Babe that's awesome!"

He kisses her again picking her up slightly off the ground. "C'mon let's go tell the others."

"You kinda have to put me down first, unless you want to carry me. I certainly wouldn't mind," She smirked. He puts her down on her feet, unwraps his arms, buts keeps one arm around her waist. As they walk in to the school they see the other seniors cleaning out and cleaning off their lockers. "Wow….it really is almost here isn't it?" Jade said kind of distant.

"Yeah. Kinda funny it seems like only yesterday we were coming up with our ping pong scam and here we are only two days from graduating," He grinned "Hey babe are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm all good. Just a lot to take in you know?"

"Yeah I do," He kissed her cheek. They each go to their respective lockers and start cleaning them up.

Jade just got to her locker and she felt a pair of arms pull her into a constricting hug. "JADE! CAN YOU BELIEVE WE"RE GRADUATING TOMMOROW?"

"No Cat I guess I can't," Jade said still distant.

"Are you ok?" Cat asked with a sad face.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just….nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Kk" She said running off to clean her locker.

Jade looked around at her friends. Andre was trying to ply his keyboard off the locker saying something like 'I did not think this through.' Beck brought a screwdriver to make things easy to unscrew the translucent locker. Cat was trying to get the rose off of hers, to no avail. Robbie and Rex were putting all their things into a box. She began to pull the multiple pairs of scissors off of her locker and put them into a box the school supplied her.

Tori walks in and just sees all her friends and almost tears up Thinking of how their lives are already heading for success and she didn't even start thinking about actually getting started on the future until last week. She then put her bad mood away for now and put a fake smile on her face and ran up to her friends. "Hey guys can I ask you a favor?"

"No," Jade said bored.

"Sure," Beck said happily

"Yay! I love doing people favors!" Cat jumped up and down.

"Sure thing Chika" Andre said with his 'cool guy' tone.

"Yepperoony" Robbie said a little to excitedly.

Tori pulls out a very nice camera from her purse "I want to get a picture with all you guys. If you don't mind..." Cat pulls Tori over. They get Sinjin to take the picture. They stand with Robbie at the end holding Rex, Cat was next, then Andre, followed by Tori in the middle who wound up next to Jade and Beck.

"Thanks Sinjin," Tori smiled

"No problem. Can I get a copy?"

Beck raised an eyebrow "But you weren't in it."

"I know," he replied with a smile and walked away.

"Well since I've got everyone here I guess I should go ahead and tell you the news," Beck said excitedly "I got the part." Everyone started crowding around him with hugs and brofists "Thanks guys."

"So when do you start filming?" Andre asked

"Well there's still a few more people to cast but we're set to start filming next month."

"I'm bored now," Jade said walking away.

Beck smiled walking with her "See ya at graduation rehearsal guys."

"Later," Tori waved. "Hey Andre did you get to sign that record deal yet?"

"Yeah we signed it last night. I get to start recording next week."

"That's great!," she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Tor," He hugged back "Any word from your future success yet?" he smiled

"Oh nothing yet, but you know how these things go," she fake smiled.

"Yeah I feel ya," he smiled "Now then muchacha if you'll excuse me I have to ply a keyboard off a locker."

She laughed and saluted as he walked away. She then walked over to her locker and started taking down the lighting and letters in her locker, tearing up as she did it.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ah! Uh, uh, uh! I believe in my own choices, and I don't need approval from others," Tori said confidently after finally passing the bird scene after THREE TRIES. _

_Beck nodded to her "Ah, the young female has learned the ways of the Bird Scene."_

"_I still think it's dull" Jade shrugged._

"_Yeah? Well, maybe I should...make it shine," She presses a button and her locker lights up._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

By the time Tori was done reminiscing and cleaning out her locker it was time for graduation rehearsal. Lane was the one who was instructing them on how the ceremony would work from the speeches, to walking across the stage would work, and getting their diplomats. After a quick run through they were all sent home to get some sleep for the big day.

On the big day everybody was getting ready. Jade picked out her purple dress with her spider web fishnets and gloves. She had also cut the bottom of her gown to make it look more like a cloak then a gown. Beck wore a button down shirt with the top few buttons undone with brown dress pants. Andre wore his black suit with with a purple button down shirt. Cat wore her favorite pink dress with a lighter pink sash. Robbie wore brown suit and Rex was dressed in a black suit.

Jade got to the school and found the others easily enough, well except Tori. Beck smiles and holds his hand out to her She happily takes it and walks up to the group.

"So my fellow graduates are we ready to take that walk?" Jade smirked.

"We can't!" exclaimed Cat.

"Why not Cat?" asked Robbie.

"She probably needs to add more make-up," said Rex

"No, Tori's not here."

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Beck asked

"Now that you mention it, I haven't heard from since rehearsal yesterday," Andre thought out loud.

"Twenty minutes graduates!" Lane said over the innercom.

"That's terrific," Jade sarcastically put out. "Babe, Correct me If I'm wrong but I'm the last to walk and Tori is right before me right?"

"Yeah.." Beck said curiously. "Why?"

"Good. I'll go find Vega. You guys go get in your spots," Jade directs her friends. They all look at each other for a minute before Jade yells "Go!" They all go except Beck. "Babe, go. I'll find her."

He smiles at her, wraps his arms around her and kisses her. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" she tilted her head.

"On Tori's first day you poured a cup of coffee on her head trying to get her to leave this school. Now on her last day you're the one going to find her."

As Beck was leaving, Jade held his hand "Say you love me."

He smiles "Magic word?"

"Please?" begging in her eyes.

"I love you," he kisses her cheek and goes to take his seat.

Jade spends ten minutes trying checking as many of the classrooms as she can. She checked her phone and saw she only had ten minutes left. "Ah chiz!" she yelled punching a locker. Then a thought occurred. She moved as fast as she could to the janitor's closet. She opened the door and sure enough there was Tori sitting against the wall wearing a white dress but she has tears streaming down her face. "Hey Vega."

Tori turns her attention to see Jade standing in the doorway. "Jade what are you doing in here?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Looking for you," Jade asked sliding down next to her. "The better question is what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just hanging out in the janitor's closet….doing what we Tori's do…," Tori said obviously still very upset.

"Vega do not think of me as an idiot or you'll meet the sharp end of my favorite scissors," Jade said in her usual fashion " Now tell me what's wrong and why you've been so distant for the last week."

"You know how we were supposed to send out our resumes to the record companies, movie studios, and stuff like that?" Jade nodded. "Well I was so over whelmed by projects and finals that I totally spaced on sending it out. Beck is going to work on that movie, Robbie is going to be on TV. Cat is going to work on the fashion for his show, Andre signed his recording contract, and your screenplay is getting made into a movie, I have nowhere to go after today…"

"…My screenplay was rejected Tori," Jade told her.

"What?" Tori asked shocked.

"Yeah…" Jade shrugged "They said they couldn't risk the money on a movie being written by a girl who was just barely getting out of high school even if it is Hollywood Arts."

"Jade you're an awesome writer…" Tori started.

"I know that," Jade cut her off " Vega, you can always send your resume. You only graduate high school once."

Tori sniffles and smiles "Thanks Jade," as they both stand up "Jade…"

The goth groaned "Whaaaaat?"

"Why help me? We're not even friends."

As they walked Jade said "You've helped me at my lowest and I guess over the past couple of years I guess I got a bit attached to you."

"Aww Jade," the latina smiled "Thank you."

"It's whatever Vega," Jade whispered as they snuck in with their cap and gowns in place and took their seats. Cat waved at them happily.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The first of their group to get their diplomat was Andre. Followed, shortly by Beck. Then was Robbie. Cat came a bit later. Then when Jade heard her name called she actually heard some clapping. She quickly turned her head and saw that Beck's family was, mostly, clapping for her. When she looked next to them she saw not only her mom, but her dad, step-mom and her brother and grandma all clapping for her. She almost stopped while walking across the stage but she kept walking and managed to make it across and then back to her seat. Finally, Tori Vega walked the stage and got her diplomat.

After the last person walked Principal Helen stepped up to the podium. "I know that all of these students…no adults will go on to become well known in their endeavors. Some of these students, I've gotten to know better than others but I am proud of every single one of them," She finished her speech. "Now let's finish this graduation Hollywood Arts style! Let's get one last performance from some of our best Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine and Jade West come on back up."

After an encouraging round of applause the four of them went up on stage. "So guys what are we singing?" Tori asked

"It's up to you Vega," Jade smiled. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Well let's make it shine," Tori smiled. "Hey everybody! This is the song that got me into this school. I figure now is just a good time to perform it for you.

Tori started her signature song off strong.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_Feeling lost_

_But now and then_

_I breathe it in_

_To let it go_

Andre joined in

_And you don't know where you are now_

_Or what it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You disappear_

Cat and Jade then joined in for the chorus.

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You'll never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your live_

_In your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be_

_Everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

Cat began singing

_Reaching high_

_Feeling low_

_I'm holding on but letting go_

_I like to shine_

_I'll shine for you_

_And it's time to show the world how_

_It's a little bit closer_

_As long as I'm ready to go_

_All we have is right now_

_As long as you feel it inside you know_

They once again all began singing for the chorus

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You'll never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your live_

_In your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be_

_Everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

Jade then began singing

_Everyone can tell you how_

_It's all been said and done_

_That harder times will change your mind_

_And make you wanna run_

_But you want it_

_And you need it_

_Like you need to breathe the air_

_If they doubt you_

_Just believe it_

_That's enough to get you there_

Tori sang the final chorus by herself.

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You'll never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your live_

_In your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be_

_Everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

Tori finished with her classic big finish. The entire theater was surrounded in applause. The gang took one bow before throwing their caps in the air along with the rest of their class.

Tori was just standing there waiting for her family when a man in a suit came up. "Tori Vega?"

"Yes…?"

"Hello my name is Rick Lane. I work at Splash Records."

"Wow that's the biggest label in the world."

"Yes and I'm interested in signing you."

"What me?" she was really shocked

"Yes. You have a lot of talent and I'd like to help you bring it out," explained Rick "Are you interested?"

"Yes! Oh My God! Yes!" Tori yelled excitedly.

He smiled "I like your enthusiasm," he pulled out a card and handed it to her"Here's my cell number. Call me tomorrow and we'll discuss your future. For now, go celebrate with your friends."

On another part of the theater Jade was just standing by herself when she heard "Jade West?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around to see somebody who looked kind of familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"My name is Adam Scott, I'm the producer of the film your boyfriend is going to be staring in."

"So?" she pointed over to Beck "He's over there."

"I know," he shrugged "I'm here to see you."

"Why me?" she raised her pierced eyebrow.

"I read your screenplay."

"What? how?"

"Your boyfriend left a copy in his chair while he was auditioning, I read it, and I was Impressed."

"Oh?" she asked trying not to act excited

"I'd honestly like to say. You really have something Ms. West," he said smiling. "Though I do have one thing I'd like to request about changing it."

Jade could feel her anger boiling, with the memories of the lady who turned her play into a joke flash through her mind.

"If you don't mind could you make it edgier? That's the kind of movie we're going for once we're done with a couple of more productions."

Jade internally smiled "Oh I think I can try a few things."

"Great. When your boyfriend comes in to sign his contract, come to my office and we'll talk," he said walking away.

Jade couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She ran straight into Beck's arms kissing him. "Well somebody's happy," Beck smiled

"The producer of your movie loved my screenplay," Jade said happily "When you go to sign your contract for the movie, he and I are going to discuss my screenplay."

"Babe, that awesome!" he twirled her around.

Tori came over to them, "Hey Jade can I talk to you?"

Jade rolled her eyes "If you must Vega," she and Tori walked out into the hallway. "So what's up?"

Tori just turned around and gave Jade a big hug, "Thank you Jade, so much."

Jade just smiled and returned the hug "You're welcome Vega."

* * *

I wasn't sure what song to make their graduation song but then I realized it's the song that's been there since the pilot. I know some will say there are better songs but I'm happy with it. I know the ending is a little half assed but it's 2 a.m. where I am and I'm tired and want sleep so good night and thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
